brotheyly love is the best!
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: cute little story, I suck at summary's PLEASE R


OMG I AM BACK

OMG I AM BACK! I know, you all might have thought I died! But I didn't, YAY! Well, this is just some Alvin and Simon FLUFF I'm not to into them being gay… NOT THAT I DISSLIKE PEOPLE WHO ARE! But really! They are BROTHERS! Anyway, I really hope ya'll enjoy!

**I don't own any songs or characters, **

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! **

**  
****Enjoy!**

"Oh my god! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Alvin Seville shouted at his younger brother, Simon. "You always pester me about stupid school! And stuff like 'I should be more mature'! Well, I've HAD IT!" he yelled. Simon glared at him, well, if you weren't so dumb, or immature, I wouldn't 'pester you'" Simon said through gritted teeth. Theodore sighed from the living room, he hated when his brothers fought. And they always did! Ugh, and they said they were best friends! Yeah, they were totally best of buds, not!

Then again, Alvin claims he's best friends with Brittany, and they always fight, so, it's not impossible, but still, it would just get worse, Theodore imagined when they were like 12 (they are like 9 or 10 in this) years old, they might start fist-fights! It did not look good.

"Well! I'm LEAVEING!" Alvin screeched. Simon scoffed. "SEE IF I CARE! Simon yelled after him, Alvin responded by slamming the front door. Simon stalked up to their room. Angry as heck.

He sighed. He loved his brothers, but Alvin was _so _annoying! If he was just a little, tiny, small, bit of mature, or grown up, maybe he'd be pleasant to be around.

Oh who was he kidding, Alvin wasn't the one due for a change, Simon realized over the years, he was _a little _to serious, okay, maybe _a lot _to serious. He knew that, but habits are hard to break.

Alvin sighed as he walked alone the sidewalk; he knew he was _kinda_ spoiled, okay, so maybe he knew he was pretty much a _spoiled brat _but still, Simon should know him better! I mean, mature? Are you kidding!? Yeah right!

Meanwhile

Back at the house Theodore sat on the floor looking at some old videos, from their younger days (A.K.A. when they were 5) he picked one up, it read _'Brittany S song: A/S singing_' aw, he remembered this one. He went ahead and put it on, and when it started was when the two boys walked in, or downstairs. "What's-" Alvin started, but stopped. They're on the screen stood Alvin and Simon; they were like, 5 in this video. They both had smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

Little Alvin took a microphone in one hand, and handed one to Si. He took it eagerly. Then a song started, they both began to sing in these really goofy voices! It was so cute!

_**Baby, can't you see**_

_**I'm calling**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm falling**_

**Alvin put his hands behind his head and danced around like a crazy dude. Simon laughed and clapped along and smiled at his big brother.**

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait**

**I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous**

**I lovein' it**

Simon started to dance around too. The 10-year-old Simon looked like he had just seen a ghost at his actions.

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**Losin' my head**

**Spinnin' 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now?**

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With the taste of the poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?**

**It's gettin' late**

**To give you up**

**I took a sip**

**From my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high**

**Can't come down**

**It's in the air and it's all around**

**Can you feel it now?**

**Alvin started to walk like some kind of super model; it actually looked really cute, for a 5-year-old. Little Simon actually followed his brother's steps and walked just like him, even cuter now.**

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With the taste of the poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Taste of your lips I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under**

**With the taste of the poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**

"**I can't believe it…" Alvin whispered to himself.**

**The little boys started doing all kinds of, weird, stupid things, but they had TONS of fun! Whoever was filming it was having a blast! **

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)**

**With the taste of the poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**(I think I'm ready now)**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

**Alvin smiled as the song ended, Simon and him ran over to each other, exchanging hugs and high fives. And with that, the video ended**

**Alvin looked over at Simon. Si was smiling. "Hey, Si?" Alvin asked. "Yeah, Alvin?" "I'm kinda, sorta, really sorry," Alvin said, kind of embarrassed. "It's ok!" Simon said happily. They hugged and laughed enjoying their time together. **

**After all, there's no love, quite like brotherly love. **


End file.
